


Snow

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot.  Just a porny Sam/Jack fic set during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

DATE: December 1998

The wind howled, tearing through the dark. Rattling and banging against windows and doors. Trees bowed, enduring the fierceness of the storm. The insidious cold crept through everything; window panes, doors, skin and bones. Snow fell, thick and heavy. Driven by the wind, it covered everything, piling up around cars and houses.

Inside, a fire crackled and roared merrily. Its warmth and light spread through the room, chasing away the chill of the storm. Candles flickered, adding their light to the room. Music, blue and low, filled the air, no cover for the roaring wind. She was stretched out in front of the fire. Its light cast a warm glow over her features, turning her golden hair red. Her eyes reflected the firelight as she watched him sit down beside her. His hip was warm against her waist. His brown eyes were lost in the shadows but she could feel his gaze, penetrating into her.

She was so beautiful, lying there. Her eyes shone with trust and relaxation. But not for long. He wanted to see passion cloud them, the blue darkening as fire spread through her body. He wanted to feel her beneath him, writhing against him as he pleasure her. Her scent filling his senses, flowing over his body, invading every pore. Her cries echoing in his ears. His body tightened in anticipation.

Reaching out, he traced her face, tangling his fingers in the silk of her hair. His mouth brushed lightly over hers. Teasing. Tasting. Her lips parted as he continued to tease them both. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Impatience had her lifting her head just as his mouth settled over hers. He breathed in the scent of her skin as the kiss deepened. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her. She moaned, her hands digging into him. Their ragged breathing filled the room. Kisses deepened, growing more urgent as fire raced through them.

Clothes vanished under eager hands. Fingers flowed over naked flesh. Skin grew heated and damp as passion consumed them. The storm outside vanished. The feel of her silken skin sliding against him as he moved between her legs; the only reality he needed. Her legs wrapping around his hips, so soft and strong. The heat and wetness as he slide into her. Her moan of ecstasy at his intrusion. Their hands met above her head. Palm to palm. Fingers locked together. His chest rubbed against her breasts as he moved. Slow and hard. The friction causing hr nipples to harden even more. Leaning down, he kissed her; hard, open-mouthed, swallowing her cries of passion. His tongue thrust into her, mimicking the movements of his body. Hers matching him.

As she tightened around him, he pulled back to watch. Her neck arched. Her eyes locked onto his. His thrusts quickened, bringing her closer to the edge. So close. Her heels dug into him. His eyes never leaving hers, he pushed her over the edge. His name echoing in his ears, he swiftly followed her into heaven.

The roaring of the wind slowly intruded into reality again. Reaching out, he pulled the blanket from a nearby sofa. She snuggled further into his arms as he wrapped it around them. The fire continued to burn. Snapping and crackling away. Its warm light softly illuminating them as they slid easily into sleep. Outside, the storm continued to rage and howl.

 


End file.
